


Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

by CatChan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Deaged Bruce, Deaged Jarvis, Gen, Holograph!Jarvis, Laughter, Video Game, deaged tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatChan/pseuds/CatChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put two genius child and a genius child-minded computer program in the same tower?</p>
<p>They try to have fun... Beating Clint's ass at Call Of Duty is fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snarky_Muffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_Muffins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Pairs Of Size 8 Children's Sneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181562) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Because who doesn't like to laugh at Clint's expense?


End file.
